


Faith, Hope And Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne discovers a secret that Martin is keeping, she turns to his son for support, bringing them closer than she ever imagined. The first of a trilogy. (Episode: "Perspectives on Christmas").





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne did her best to hide the worry that filled her heart as she entered Frasier's apartment.

Always the gentleman, Niles was at her side in an instant, helping her remove her coat.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

His smile warmed her, but sadly it provided little comfort. Was it possible that he had no idea what was going on?

The thought caused her even more worry, but she was determined not to let it show. No sense in upsetting him.

"That's awfully dangerous, Daphne... standing under that mistletoe!"

She looked up, blushing deeply when Niles grinned at her.

It was such a sweet thing for him to say, but sadly she knew there was very little chance of being kissed by anyone this Christmas.

She hadn't had a date in months!

Well, perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, but she definitely hadn't had any dates worth mentioning. In fact, most were dates she'd rather forget.

Niles was just being polite. Surely he wasn't suggesting that he would take interest in kissing her. It was ridiculous to even imagine such a thing!

And it was also a bit dangerous. To imply that they were more than friends would risk their friendship; and that was something she valued more than he would ever know.

He'd been there, time and again, listening to her problems without judgment; something her brothers and her parents rarely did.

"Come on, Dad. I'll make you some egg nog." Frasier was saying.

"Say! That sounds like a great idea!" Martin said, hobbling into the kitchen as Eddie scampered close behind.

Alone in the living room and feeling quite shy, Daphne looked at Niles and smiled.

"So... What did you get your father for Christmas?"

Niles face lit up like the lights on the tree and he glanced at the kitchen before lowering his voice.

"Well, I probably shouldn't say, considering that he's mere feet away, but I bought him an exquisite-."

"AHHHHHHH!"

The scream startled them and just as Daphne was about to rush into the kitchen, Frasier appeared, looking strangely troubled.

"No need to be alarmed!" He said.

"Are you sure, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yes. Everything will be fine... Eventually."

When Frasier disappeared from sight, Daphne looked at Niles and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Niles asked.

She shook her head. "No, actually I'm not. I'm a bit concerned."

"Whatever for? Frasier's just fine." Niles said.

"It's not your brother I'm worried about. It's your father."

Niles glanced toward the kitchen. "Dad? He's fine."

Daphne swallowed hard.

"Dr Crane, I think your father's been going to that church on Chestnut Street! I had an uncle who did the same thing! He had no interest in church his entire life. Then he started going every day! Turns out he'd gotten some bad news from his doctor. He didn't even last a year! What do you think about that, Dr. Crane?"

To her surprise he smiled at her. "Well first of all, I can see that you're upset so come here."

She sighed when he hugged her warmly.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're always so supportive."

"Second of all..." He continued. "I think you're worrying over nothing. Dad's fine! I've never known him to have so much as a hangnail without everyone knowing about it."

Daphne smiled and touched shoulder. "You're right. I just got meself all worked up, remembering me Uncle John."

Niles looked at her with such concern that she felt as though she might cry.

"Look at you. Just saying his name gets you upset. Come here."

"I-I'm fine." She lied.

"No, no... You need a hug."

When he hugged her again, she leaned her head against his chest. It was just a friendly hug, but she always felt so safe in his arms.

Suddenly Martin coughed loudly in the kitchen, causing Daphne to pull out of Niles' embrace.

"Mr. Crane, are you all right?" She asked.

"We're fine, Daphne!" Frasier yelled from the kitchen.

Niles smiled at Daphne. "See? Nothing to worry about! Well, I have to run."

He headed for the door, just as Frasier ran to catch up with him.

"Hold the elevator, Niles!"

Frasier paused at the door and turned to Martin who had come into the living room.

"Uh, Dad... Niles and I will be there for you... When the time comes."

Daphne gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Fras... Niles..." Martin said. "That means a lot to me."

"Well, we're off." Frasier said as he and Niles left the condo, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

No longer able to hide her concern, Daphne walked over to Martin who was sitting in his worn chair, watching television.

"Mr. Crane, did you get the results of your physical from Dr. Stewart?"

He hesitated before answering "Um... yeah."

"And?"

"Fine." He said, a little too quickly.

"Are you sure everything's all right?"

"Oh yeah. It'll all be over pretty quickly anyway, so I don't know why I'm even worrying about it." Martin said.

Her heart raced beneath her chest and she felt as though she might faint.

This can't be happening... It's Christmas!

When the phone rang, she was grateful for the distraction and picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Oh yes, he's right here. Mr. Crane? It's for you."

"Thanks Daph." Martin said as he took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

Suddenly he lowered his voice and averted his eyes from Daphne's stare.

"Well, to be honest Father, I'm terrified about this! It came on so sudden and I'm just not prepared! Now... tell me what I'm supposed to say when I see Jesus for the first time?"

Tears filled Daphne's eyes and she removed a beautifully decorated package from underneath the Christmas tree.

"I got you a gift, Mr. Crane."

She turned to find Martin walking toward the door; his coat in hand.

"Well, I don't have much time, Daphne. I'm on my way out."

At this, Daphne began to sob.

Concerned, he closed the door and walked toward her. "Oh, all right! If it means that much to you, I'll open it now."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." She said, brushing away a tear.

He took the box from her and sat down in his chair to unwrap it.

"Hey! It's that sweater! The one I've been wanting!" He exclaimed, holding up the white sweater with wide horizontal strips in a blinding array of colors.

"Do you like it, Mr. Crane?" Daphne asked, more hopeful than when she'd bought the dreadful looking thing just days earlier.

He smiled and went to hug her. "I love it! Boy, now I can die a happy man!"

Daphne sank onto the sofa and cried even harder, unaware of Martin's concerned gaze.

"Daphne, what's the matter? Are you all right?"

"Mr. Crane, I know why you've been going to that church!" she blurted out.

"You do? Well... You're not supposed to know about that! But why are you so upset?"

Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Because I care about you, Mr. Crane! You were actually going to let this whole thing happen without ever telling a soul!"

"Well, they'd find out eventually! Besides, I don't want people starin' at me in church, while I'm stiff as a board, making on my face and-."

Her eyes were blurred with tears as she rose from the sofa, pulled on her coat and was out the door within seconds.

Once outside, the cold wind blasted her, but she hardly noticed. The heartbreak of losing such a dear, kind man was almost too much to bear.

As she walked through the streets of Seattle, shoppers pushed their way past her; their arms filled with Christmas packages.

With a sigh, she glanced around at the beautifully decorated stores; tinsel and lights; festive colors and carolers dressed in holiday attire filled every street corner.

And in the center of it all, the Bon Marche department store Christmas Star shone brightly for all to see.

Martin loved coming downtown with Daphne, helping her shop for presents for Niles and Frasier.

He always told her such wonderful stories of the Christmases he spent with Hester and about how they always went to extremes to make the holiday special for their sons.

The reality of what she would lose hit her full force and she fell to her knees on the sidewalk; the huge sobs racking her body.

"Oh, Mr. Crane..."


	3. Chapter 3

When she could cry no more, Daphne pulled herself to her feet and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Angrily she looked at the swarms of people around her, none of whom were giving any thought to the fact that a distraught woman had collapsed into tears on the sidewalk.

"Fine!" She yelled. "You can all just take your bloody packages and-."

When someone almost knocked her down, she grabbed onto a metal trash can for support.

"Doesn't anyone have any bloody manners anymore? It is Christmas, you know!"

She pushed her way through the crowd until she came to a most comforting sight...

Café Nervosa.

Without giving it another thought, she hurried across the street and entered the café.

Almost instantly the warm air surrounded her, and the aromatic scent of coffee almost made her forget her sadness.

But as quickly as the pain went away, it returned. She swallowed hard as she ordered a cup of tea and found a secluded table in the corner.

Trying to distract herself, she dug through her purse until she found a compact mirror. When she glanced at her reflection in the tiny mirror she cringed. She was a complete mess and she prayed that no one would see her like this.

But someone did.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at her tea cup, she was barely aware of the figure that approached.

"Hello, Daphne."

At the kind, familiar voice she looked up and smiled. The way she was feeling, there was only one person who could make that happen.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"What brings you out on a frigidly cold day like this?"  
As she stared into his beautiful blue eyes, her heart began to break.

This dear, selfless man was about to lose the one person who meant so much to him. He'd be devastated beyond words.

Slowly she stood and walked toward him.

"Daphne, you've been crying. What's wrong?"

Her pain unleashed itself and she put her hand over her trembling mouth as tears filled her eyes once more.

"Oh, Dr. Crane!"

She began to sob and held out her arms, prompting him to hold her.

All the pain she'd held inside was rising to the surface and she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

"Daphne..."

She could feel his fingers splayed through her hair, the soothing way he rubbed her back, whispering calming words into her ear.

"It's okay... Everything will be okay. Please don't cry. I just can't bear it."

She pulled away and shook her head, knowing she'd have to tell him the truth sooner or later.

"I'm afraid things won't be okay, Dr. Crane! They'll only get worse. You see... I can sense these things. It will take years for this kind of pain to go away."

"Daphne, what on Earth are you tlkaing about?"

She began to cry and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Dr Crane! I'm so terribly sorry! This is going to be harder on you than anyone! First your mother and now..."

"How can you possibly be sorry? You've done nothing wrong! You're kind, generous sweet and selfless and... Did you say something about my mom? What's going on?"

"I-it's your father, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled knowingly and took her hand. "Are you still worried about Dad? I told you, he's fine! I mean he's not as young as he used to be, but-."

"Dr. Crane, he doesn't have much time! I heard him say it meself!"

"Oh, that? He was talking about-."

"Hey Niles! Daphne!"

When they turned and found Martin standing next to them, Daphne felt a chill run down her back. How was it possible that he would show up at this very moment?

"Hey Dad."

"Um... Hello, Mr. Crane."

When Martin saw Daphne's tear-streaked face he groaned. "You're not still upset about earlier, are you?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Well aren't you? I mean, your life is about to-Oh God..."

She broke down into sobs against Niles chest, causing him to draw her close and rub her shoulder.

"What is with her today?" Martin asked.

Continuing to rub Daphne's arm, Niles eyed his father. "She's just... had a bad day. What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Looking for you actually."

"Really? Whatever for?"

Martin sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you this now. You're going to find out sooner or later."

Immediately Niles focused his full attention on his father.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh... all right. There's no way of telling this except to just say it outright. I got the results of my physical back from Dr. Stephens and... Well... they found something on one of my tests. It doesn't look good, Niles."

Alarmed, Niles let go of Daphne and went to Martin. "Dear God, what did they find?"

"They didn't say. They just said to get down to his office right away... before it's too late."

Mere seconds from hyperventilating, Niles clutched Daphne's hand and tried to control himself.

"Wh-what? Too late? W-why didn't you say anything? What about the Christmas-."

Martin shrugged.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be. Gave it a good run, any way. I worked hard, tried to make it happen... but God works in mysterious ways sometimes."  
Niles eyes filled with tears. "But Dad, why didn't you say something before?"

"How could I? Just found out myself! Besides, there was no sense in worrying you. It's just a..."

When he heard Daphne crying, Niles squeezed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "'I'll be right back."

Daphne watched as Niles pulled Martin aside.

"Dad, you should have told me! I-I could have taken you to the hospital, or-."

Martin looked at Niles in incredulity.

"The hospital? Well, why would you want to do a thing like that? I mean, I don't have much time as it is! Why waste the time I have left in a hospital?"

Well, Dad I am your youngest son and I love you! Isn't that reason enough?"

"No, it isn't!" Martin yelled. "Come on, Niles! The minutes are ticking away here and I don't think my heart can take much more of this before it just gives up! Now just leave me alone and forget this whole thing ever happened! Geez, I'm sorry I ever told you! Come on Eddie! Let's get out of this place!"

"Oh Dad..."

Niles chocked back a sob as he watched Martin and Eddie storm out of the café.

He turned to Daphne, trying not to let her see his shattered emotions. But when their eyes locked, he could no longer hide his unhappiness. Still he did his best to remain strong.

"I-it'll be all right. I-I know it." He said as his voice broke.

"Dr. Crane.."

Daphne took him in her arms and they cried together, ignoring the stares of the Café Nervosa patrons.

"I-I can't lose him, Daphne! I love him dearly! I just can't..."

"I know, Dr. Crane." Daphne said holding him closer. "I love him too. But we'll get through this... somehow..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh geez! Not you too!"

Startled apart, Niles and Daphne pulled out of each other's arms and looked up in surprise to see Martin shaking his head.

Daphne went to Martin and hugged him, ignoring the way he flinched in surprise.

"Daphne, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Mr. Crane, why didn't you tell us your health was so bad?"

"Bad? Well I wouldn't put it that way, but-."

"Does Frasier know about what's going on with you?" Niles asked.

"Of course he knows! I'm not an idiot! He's known longer than anyone! In fact, he was the first one I told when I got the call! And I made sure that he knew that I didn't want anyone else to know about it!"

"What a horrible thing to say!" Daphne yelled. "You don't think Dr. Crane has a right to know that his father is dying?"

Martin's eyes widened. "Dying? Is that what you thought?"

Daphne felt her chest tighten with anxiety.

"Well yes, but-."

To her utter shock, Martin burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Mr. Crane!"

"Dad, why are you laughing?" Niles demanded. "It's not at all funny you know!"

"You're damn right, it's not funny!" Martin said, laughing so hard that he was barely able to get the words out. "It's hilarious!"

"Mr. Crane! How can you be so cruel and heartless?" Daphne yelled. "Dr. Crane loves you and he-."

"Daphne, I'm not dying!" Martin laughed. "I'm not even close to kicking the bucket!"

"B-but you kept saying you had to leave and you didn't have much time and-."

"Oh geez, I was supposed to be in a Christmas pageant!"

Daphne stared at Martin in stunned amazement. "You WHAT?"

And suddenly everything fell into place.

"Dad, what about the doctor?" Niles asked. "You said the tests-."

"Oh that? I meant that they found some dust on one of the x-rays and want me to get down to their office right away to have them redone. Dr. Stephens is going to Hawaii next week and won't be back until-."

"Dad, how could you?" Niles yelled. "You scared Daphne and myself as well! Can't you see how upset she is? We thought we were going to lose you!"

The hurt in Niles voice prompted Daphne to take his hand in hers and squeeze it gently.

Meanwhile, Martin continued to laugh. "Daphne, you actually thought I was dying?"

"Yes, Mr. Crane! It broke my heart and-."

"How could you think something so stupid?"

At his harsh words, she gasped.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Niles snapped. "Daphne is an angel and you've caused her enough pain for one day!"

Thank you, Dr. Crane..." Daphne whispered.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Martin yelled.

" Geez. I was just trying to make light of the situation, but since you've taken all the fun out of it, I'm going home! Come on, Eddie! Let's get out of this morgue!"

The emphasis of the last word caused Daphne to flinch as she watched Martin stormed out of Café Nervosa once more, leaving her feeling worse than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne's face was hot with shame. Bloody hell, what had she done?

She stared out the window, afraid to look Niles in the eyes.

How could she?

She'd managed to cause him undue heartache at the thought of losing his father, and sadly he'd never forgive her for the pain he'd endured.

With a sigh, she picked up her purse and her coat.

"Daphne?"

At the sweet voice, she turned to find Niles smiling at her.

"Dr. Crane..."

He sighed deeply and she braced herself for what was coming.

"Well, I suppose we should be thankful that Dad's not going anywhere for a while."

She smiled tearfully and reached for his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. Can you ever forgive me?"

He caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Daphne, there's nothing to forgive. You've been an absolute angel and the fact that you care about Dad so much... Well... it only makes me love you more than-."

He stopped suddenly, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"Dear God..."

Her heart was beating so quickly, she was sure he could hear it. "W-what did you say?"

His face turned a bright shade of pink as he looked at his watch. "Oh Heavens, I'm late! I really should get going!"

Without another word, he headed for the door.

"I'll... see you later, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane, wait!"

When he dashed out of the café, Daphne couldn't help but wonder...

No... It was impossible. They were just friends... and the word love was meant in kindness, nothing more.

But her heart refused to listen.


	7. Chapter 7

Wearily, Daphne entered the condo and sank onto the sofa, not even bothering to take off her coat.

"Everything okay, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

Daphne glared at Martin who was sitting in his chair, engrossed in a basketball game.

"Daphne, you should have heard Dad singing for the Elliot Bay Tennant's Association! He was a big hit! And since he couldn't be in the Christmas-."

"Oh, to hell with your bloody pageant!" Daphne yelled.

Startled by her outburst, Frasier walked toward her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Crane here? It's his entire fault anyway!"

"Dad, what's this about?"

But Martin shrugged. "Beats me! I'm just trying to enjoy the game here!"

"Mr. Crane! How can you sit there and pretend like nothing happened?" Daphne asked. She turned to Frasier and sighed.

"He had me convinced that he was dyin! Talkin' non-stop about it all bein' over so fast and what he was supposed to say when he sees Jesus for the first time. What was I supposed to think?"

Martin sighed. "Daphne..."

"Mr. Crane, I just... love you so much and the thought of losin you was more than I could bear. I kept thinking about what would happen to your sons if..."

When she began to cry, Frasier put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Daphne... I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

Martin rose from his chair and went to her.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Martin said. "I should have just told you about that damn pageant instead of trying to keep it a secret. I just didn't want you all thinking that I looked stupid standing on the stage in that church."  
"Oh Mr. Crane, I would never think-."

"Yeah, I know... I went about it the wrong way and I'm sorry that you were so upset."

Daphne smiled and hugged Martin. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. And I meant what I said. I do love you."

Martin looked at Frasier and smiled. "I love you too, Daphne."

After a few seconds, he pulled away and went to pick up the phone.

"Well, I'd better call Niles and tell him-."

"Tell Niles what?"

They turned to find Niles standing in the doorway.

"Niles! How in the hell did you get in here?" Frasier demanded.

Niles grinned and held up a shiny metal object. "Spare key, remember?"

"For emergencies only!" Frasier yelled. "Loosely translated... matters of great importance!"

"Ah... Well, I think wanting to see my father is a matter of great importance, don't you?"

"Well, yes, of course! But..."

"Niles is here to see me, Fras, not you!" Martin snapped as he crossed the room.

"Hey Dad."

"Niles, look. I'm sorry for getting you so upset earlier." Martin said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Niles hugged his father warmly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Son."

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Frasier said. "Who wants egg nog?"

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Daphne said. "I'll get it started right away!"

"Actually I'll do the honors." Frasier said. I have a secret recipe."

"You mean Mom's secret recipe?" Niles asked. "Well, Daphne is practically family and-"

"You stay here Niles. I'll help him." Martin said. "The guy damn near made me choke last time. He put paprika in my egg nog!"

"It looked like cinnamon!" Frasier protested.

Niles and Daphne looked at each other in surprise and then laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

When they were finally alone, Niles grinned.

"Daphne, I can't thank you enough for being so concerned about Dad."

"I do love him, Dr. Crane. It was no trouble at all."

"Even so..."

Daphne watched as Niles reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper.

"What's that?"

"I-I bought this... for you."

Her hands trembled as she took the gift from him.

"Oh, Dr. Crane you shouldn't have done this. I love the cashmere gloves you gave me. I don't deserve anything more."

"Of course you do. It's merely a token of my lo... um...my appreciation for all you do for Frasier and Dad."

She smiled and felt her heart beating faster. "Well... all right."

With trembling fingers, she tore the paper from the box and lifted the lid, gasping when she removed the flat cotton square that lay on top.

For nestled underneath was a silver heart pendant with a sparkling diamond inside.

"Dr. Crane..."

"I hope you like it."

When she began to cry, he panicked. "I've upset you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know it was terribly foreword of me, but I just-."

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "But I certainly don't deserve something so grand."

He smiled and took her hands in his. "Of course you do. Please accept it, Daphne. It would mean so much to me."

Overcome with emotion, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I can't thank you enough."

"This is more than I ever dreamed." Niles said, leaning his cheek against hers.

"Would you like to help me try it on?"

"Where are my manners? Of course I'll help you!"

Daphne removed the pendant from the box and let it fall gently into Niles' hands. When she turned and lifted her hair to allow him to fasten the clasp, she shivered as his hand brushed the back of her neck.

Seconds later he stood in front of her and smiled, causing the familiar warmth to fill her cheeks.

"W-well? How do I look?"

"You're beautiful." He said, a little too quickly.

"Oh... Well... Thank you."

When she glanced toward the ceiling, she couldn't help but smile.

"You know, Dr. Crane... It's awfully dangerous for you to be standing under that mistletoe."

His nervous laugh and boyish grin made him even more handsome.

"Why Daphne... what do you mean?"

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You never know what might happen."

Before he could reply, she kissed him deeply.

He was so stunned he could only stare into her eyes, gasping lightly when she kissed him again and then touched her forehead to his.

"M-Merry Christmas, Daphne."

She kissed him again, deeper this time.

"Merry Christmas... Niles."

THE END


End file.
